<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hasta que decidas regresar by Tomicaleto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626640">Hasta que decidas regresar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomicaleto/pseuds/Tomicaleto'>Tomicaleto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zorro (TV 1957), Zorro - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ana María se encarga de cuidar a Fantasma luego de los eventos del canon, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Identidad descubierta por accidente, Pre-relación</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomicaleto/pseuds/Tomicaleto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana María piensa en Diego, se hace amiga de un caballo y reflexiona acerca de su relación con el Zorro. No necesariamente en ese orden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego de la Vega &amp; Anna Maria Verdugo, Diego de la Vega/Anna Maria Verdugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hasta que decidas regresar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Esto es parte del Evento Bingo de Verano de Sloaners!<br/>Como en Argentina es invierno, estoy adaptando todos los temas al invierno. (Pongo cuál use al final)</p><p>Amo mucho el Zorro y hace unos años empecé a escribir fics de la serie y mi ship favorita es Diego/Ana María. Prácticamente no hay fics de ellos juntos, así que voy a tener que escribirlos yo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Los primeros días luego de que Diego y Ricardo regresaran cada uno a su hogar resultaron un poco solitarios para Ana María. La compañía que ambos le habían hecho en esas semanas la habían malacostumbrado, sin contar el cúmulo de emociones que se habían acumulado con el plan de Ricardo de proponerle una amnistía al Zorro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Con Leonor y Rosarito fuera de Monterrey, Ana María pronto se encontró pasando gran parte del día con su prima, quien no perdió oportunidad para bromear acerca de sus decepciones amorosas con el Zorro. Sus comentarios siempre lograban avergonzar a Ana María, haciéndola reflexionar acerca de su actitud con respecto al Zorro. Realmente, ¿en qué había estado pensando cuando había creído que el Zorro iba a desenmascararse públicamente por ella? En retrospectiva, parecía algo poco prudente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Una de sus actividades favoritas resultó ser escribirle a Diego. Sus palabras la hacían sentir acompañada de una forma que pasear con su prima no podía conseguir. A veces casi podía sentir como si Diego estuviera sentado con ella en la sala, teniendo una típica conversación. Le servía para centrar sus pensamientos e ignorar las miradas de lástima que algunos ciudadanos de Monterrey le tiraban cuando caminaba por la plaza o el mercado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Con el regreso inminente de su padre, Ana María se encontró buscando formas de olvidar sus sentimientos por el Zorro y seguir adelante, para que su padre no notara su melancolía. Ana María no estaba dispuesta a dejar que un romance fallido dictara el resto de su vida. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Con esa determinación, Ana María retomó sus cabalgatas matutinas, el ejercicio levantándole el ánimo por el resto del día. Sus recorridos normalmente la llevaban a la misión a las afueras del pueblo, donde el Padre la dejaba descansar y le ofrecía un refresco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Una de esas mañanas, al llegar a la misión, se encontró con algo que hizo que su corazón se salteara un latido y luego se acelerara rápidamente. Pastando alrededor del edificio se encontraba el caballo del Zorro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sin poder resistirse, se acercó al animal, que pareció reconocerla, porque cuando Ana María comenzó a acariciarle el cuello, soltó un resoplido de placer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Ah, Señorita Verduzco. Veo que se ha encontrado con nuestro invitado. -Dijo el Padre detrás de ella. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Volteando hacia el cura, sonrió levemente. -¿Ha estado aquí todo este tiempo? Creí que el Zorro se lo llevaría con él… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Oh, puede quedarse tranquila de que quería hacerlo. Pero un caballo como este sería fácilmente reconocible y podría traerle problemas para mantener su identidad en secreto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ana María asintió en silencio. Lo que el Padre estaba diciendo tenía mucho sentido, pero el imaginarse al Zorro teniendo que abandonar a su corcel sólo lograba entristecerla. Había tenido la oportunidad de ver el vínculo entre ambos en más de una ocasión y seguramente el Zorro, de nuevo en Los Ángeles, extrañaba al animal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¿Cree, Padre, que se deje montar?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ana María rápidamente se acostumbró a sumar pequeños paseos con Fantasma alrededor de la Iglesia. El caballo parecía disfrutarlo tanto como ella. Por momentos, un poco de culpa de ser ella quien pudiera hacerle compañía al caballo y no su verdadero dueño la invadía. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando eso ocurría, Ana María regresaba a la hacienda de su tío y se sentaba en la biblioteca a escribir largas cartas dedicadas a un hombre cuyo rostro no conocía y a quien nunca podría dárselas. Y cuando eso no la consolaba, tomaba una nueva hoja en blanco y comenzaba una nueva carta para Diego. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finalmente, el invierno llegó a Monterrey, y con él, su padre. Ana María volvió a instalarse en la hacienda Verduzco, poniendo a su padre al día con los asuntos del pueblo y con todo lo que había pasado desde su partida. Don Gregorio encontró todo el asunto del Zorro ligeramente divertido, aconsejándole a su hija que la próxima vez que decidiera enamorarse, lo hiciera de alguien un poco más accesible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A solas, días después, Ana María se sonrojaría y negaría haber pensado en Diego al escuchar las palabras de su padre. Después de todo, Diego había sido, y seguía siendo, un excelente amigo y Ana María se rehusaba a pensar en él como un premio de consolación.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sus paseos con Fantasma tuvieron que ser reducidos, con Ana María acompañando a su padre largas horas del día, lo cual la entristeció nuevamente, habiendo encontrado en el caballo una fuente de calma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El Padre había sugerido, finalmente, que Ana María se llevara al caballo con ella. De esa manera no tendría que buscar tiempo para cabalgar hacia la misión. Sin estar del todo convencida, Ana María terminó aceptando la oferta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salir de los terrenos de la hacienda con Fantasma no era una opción. Si alguien la veía cabalgando en el caballo que, todo Monterrey sabía, pertenecía al Zorro, sólo traería más problemas a la larga. Si notaba que Fantasma se ponía ansioso, simplemente buscaba alguna excusa para ir a la misión y dejarlo moverse libremente allí. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mantener al animal oculto de los sirvientes y los vaqueros, incluso de su padre, resultó una tarea abrumadora, muchas veces haciendo que se preguntara si el Zorro también sufría de esta manera con cual fuera su montura en Los Ángeles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La curiosidad más de una vez la había tentado a escribirle a Diego y preguntarle acerca de las aventuras del Zorro, pero Diego jamás las mencionaba en sus cartas y a Ana María no le parecía del todo justo hacer que todas sus conversaciones giraran en torno al misterioso caballero. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero pasar tiempo con Fantasma sólo aumentaba sus ansias de respuestas y, sin poder contener sus impulsos, terminó agregando, al final de una de sus cartas, una pequeña pregunta acerca de cómo era el caballo del Zorro en Los Ángeles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Las semanas que pasaron entre su pregunta y la respuesta de Diego fueron particularmente frías, haciendo que Ana María tuviera que quedarse dentro de su hogar gran parte de los días. Por esta razón, en la primera oportunidad que encontró, salió a cabalgar con Fantasma, quien parecía haberla extrañado. Cuando regresó con el cabello alborotado y las mejillas sonrojadas, encontró sobre la mesa de la sala un sobre dirigido a ella. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Con el corazón acelerado, tomó la carta y subió rápidamente a su habitación. Rompiendo el sello con el abrecartas, contuvo el aliento. Las primeras líneas, como en todas las demás cartas, comenzaban con la prolija letra de Diego y las típicas cortesías que uno podría esperar de un caballero escribiéndole a una señorita. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero a medida que Diego avanzaba en sus anécdotas y sus comentarios a las de Ana María, su estilizada cursiva se iba transformando en una rápida imprenta, como si no pudiera esperar para poner sus pensamientos en papel. Era un pequeño hábito que siempre lograba hacer sonreír a Ana María. Por un momento, se le olvidó por qué había esperado esa carta tan ansiosamente, distraída por la divertida forma en la que Diego había decidido narrar la última desventura del Sargento García y el Cabo Reyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Había algo en su forma de hacer un relato divertido, algo que no siempre se traducía de la mejor manera en persona, como si estuviera ocultando una parte de sí cuando pasaba tiempo con otros. Pero ese filtro no parecía funcionar a la hora de escribir, ciertos modismos remitiéndole a las bromas de Ricardo o las burlas del Zorro hacia los soldados. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventualmente, Diego se había encontrado con su pregunta y había pausado su respuesta. Ana María podía notarlo en la forma en la que la nueva oración comenzaba con la prolija cursiva nuevamente. Diego había dejado la carta sin terminar por alguna razón ante la pregunta de Ana María y sólo la había retomado mucho después. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No estoy muy familiarizado con los negocios de nuestro amigo el Zorro, </span>
  </em>
  <span>comenzaba el párrafo. Ana María casi podía escuchar un dejo de ironía. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Las pocas veces que nos hemos encontrado, estaba muy ocupado escapando de un grupo de lanceros. Sin embargo, </span>
  </em>
  <span>y allí su letra había comenzado a distenderse otra vez, </span>
  <em>
    <span>por los muchos relatos del Sargento García, sé que es un magnífico ejemplar negro como la noche. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La imagen del Zorro en un caballo completamente negro en lugar del contraste que el blanco de Fantasma lograba en Monterrey le resultó un poco extraño. Luego de la respuesta de Diego, había un par de líneas borroneadas, como si hubiera agregado algo más pero finalmente se hubiera arrepentido. Ana María frunció el ceño. Eso no era habitual en Diego. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La carta seguía un poco más, con Diego formulando sus preguntas para Ana María. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Es bueno saber que el Señor Verduzco regresó sin dificultades. ¿Cómo estaba sobrellevando el invierno Ana María?, </span>
  </em>
  <span>entre otras preguntas respecto a su día a día. Finalmente, Diego se despedía de ella cálidamente, como era su costumbre y firmaba con su nombre completo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ana María, luego de releer la carta varias veces, se miró reflejada en el espejo de su tocador, sus dedos acariciando la firma de Diego suavemente, sin notarlo. Algo en la carta no terminaba de cerrarle. ¿Qué era lo que Diego había decidido no decirle? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apretando los labios, caminó hacia la ventana con la carta en la mano. Sabía que preguntar por el Zorro no había sido su mejor idea, ahora sólo tenía más preguntas y la leve sospecha de que Diego sabía más de lo que decía. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aquel día estaba extrañamente soleado, una fresca brisa enfriando su habitación. Ana María levantó la carta e inmediatamente notó que el papel se traslucía. Una nueva idea se formó en su mente y buscó, con el papel aún a contraluz, las líneas que Diego había tapado delicadamente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabía que existía la posibilidad de no lograr nada con eso, pero la suerte estaba de su lado, porque, aún con dificultad, logró distinguir las palabras </span>
  <em>
    <span>Su nombre es Tornado.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Su nombre es Tornado. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Era claro de qué estaba hablando Diego. Pero, ¿por qué no decirle el nombre del corcel del Zorro? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confundida, dejó la carta sobre su tocador y se forzó a concentrarse en otra cosa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A la mañana siguiente, sus dudas sólo se habían intensificado. Alterada, ensilló a Fantasma y partió para la misión. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Su nombre es Tornado. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nadie en Monterrey sabía que el caballo blanco del Zorro se llamaba Fantasma, con dos excepciones: el Padre y ella. El Zorro se lo había mencionado hacía tiempo y jamás lo había olvidado, atesorando esa pizca de conocimiento entre tantos secretos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¿Cómo sabía Diego el nombre del caballo de Los Ángeles si, según sus propias palabras, jamás lo había visto más que a la distancia? Saber el nombre de la montura del Zorro no era algo que cualquiera supiera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Su mente rápidamente comenzó a recordar todos los momentos compartidos con Diego. Durante el secuestro de su padre, Ana María había sido, más de una vez, injustamente dura con Diego. La calma del joven y su forma racional de tratar el asunto la habían alterado, pero finalmente, con su padre a salvo y los bandidos derrotados, Diego había aceptado sus disculpas y habían comenzado una firme amistad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego no había hablado del Zorro, entonces. Ana María recordaba eso muy bien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero ella sí había hablado de Diego con el Zorro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Porque ambos me aconsejaron de la misma manera.” Se respondió a sí misma. “Pero en ese momento no pude verlo así.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Las semanas posteriores a su regreso, paseando con Ricardo y Diego, tampoco habían girado en torno al Zorro hasta que Ricardo había decidido involucrarlo en el asunto. Incluso entonces, Diego no había hablado demasiado respecto a él, salvo para burlarse de la actitud de Ricardo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Acaso Diego no veía en el Zorro un rival?” Ricardo claramente había considerado a ambos, Diego y el Zorro, una amenaza a la hora de cortejarla. En el momento, Ana María simplemente había estado aliviada del apoyo que Diego le había brindado cuando Ricardo insistía con el asunto del Zorro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Su nombre es Tornado. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego no se había mostrado convencido en que el Zorro apareciera para reclamar la amnistía hasta luego de haber hablado con Ana María. Entonces, ella había creído que simplemente se estaba haciendo a un lado para dejarla ser feliz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Su nombre es Tornado. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El Zorro finalmente no había aparecido, y tampoco Diego. Sus manos se apretaron en las riendas de Fantasma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero eso no era cierto, realmente. El Zorro se había presentado tarde y utilizado la oportunidad para despedirse de ella. Diego volvería a Los Ángeles poco tiempo después. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El Zorro le había dicho que podría encontrar su cara si miraba en los rostros de sus amigos. Ana María no había entendido su significado, entonces.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Su nombre es Tornado. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frenando abruptamente a Fantasma, Ana María respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos unos segundos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahora comenzaba a entender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>---</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desde la última carta que le había enviado a Ana María, ya habían pasado varios días. Acostumbrado a tener que esperar para leer sus respuestas, normalmente Diego no le había dado mucha importancia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero en su última carta, Ana María le había preguntado acerca del Zorro. Y Diego había estado cuestionándose su respuesta desde entonces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventualmente, su padre había aparecido en la hacienda con un sobre en su mano. Sin decir una palabra, Diego se había escondido en la biblioteca a leer. Una rápida revisión por encima demostraba que Ana María no había preguntado nada nuevo acerca del Zorro y, ya más tranquilo, Diego comenzó a leer prestando más atención. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ana María le había escrito acerca del tranquilo invierno en Monterrey, del regreso de su padre y un montón de otras cosas del su día a día. Cuando Diego ya se sentía seguro de que todo había sido una falsa alarma, se encontró el último fragmento de la carta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luego de pensarlo mucho, creo que un caballo completamente negro, como debe ser Tornado, acompaña mejor la imagen nocturna de nuestro amigo, pero debo admitir que el pelaje blanco de Fantasma es una de mis cosas favoritas al cabalgar hasta la misión, el sol se refleja tan bellamente en él., ¿no estás de acuerdo, Diego? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quizás cuando vuelvas a visitarme a Monterrey, pueda convencerte de que me lleves a dar otro paseo por su lomo, creo que trata de no ir muy veloz para mantenerme segura. No te preocupes, estará seguro conmigo hasta que decidas volver. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No tardes mucho, de todas formas, creo que te extraña. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>En esta cuarentena empecé a rever el Zorro y estoy enloqueciendo a mis amigas y a mis familiares haciendo análisis todo el tiempo :)</p><p>La premisa era: Pet-sitting/House-sitting (Cuidar de una mascota/de una casa)</p><p>Estoy en tumbrl, si alguien quiere charlar conmigo!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>